Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 217
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du, dass alle gute Dinge ein Ende haben? ------------------------------------------ „Was ist mit ihm passiert?“, fragte Lee, als er Saiko aufhalf, nachdem dieser den toten Quint von sich geschoben hatte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber Faust muss seine Seele zerstört haben, der Schock dürfte ihm den Gar ausgemacht haben“, erklärte Saiko, als er sich an Lee hochzog, worauf dieser vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte, „Entschuldige, ich hab deine Wunde vergessen.“ „Macht nichts, ich hab sie auch vergessen“, gestand Lee und lächelte unter Schmerzen. „Ist einer deiner Freunde ein Arzt?“, fragte Saiko und stützte Lee, der daraufhin nickte, „Gut, dann bring ich dich zu ihnen, ich nehme an, sie warten am Hafen?“, wieder nickte Lee, worauf sich Saiko in Bewegung setzte. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dich all dies etwas verwirrt“, meinte Saiko, als die beiden die Ruinen hinter sich ließen. „'Etwas verwirrt' trifft es gut, ja“, antwortete Lee und lachte kurz, „Ich hab nur eine grobe Ahnung um was es hier gegangen ist und ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, ob es wirklich vorbei ist, aber wenigstens weiß ich was ich jetzt zu tun habe.“ „Ach ja, und was?“, fragte Saiko neugierig. „Naja, in meinem Alter wird man sich langsam seiner eigenen Sterblichkeit bewusst, da fängt man schon mal an tatsächliche Pläne für die Zukunft zu schmieden“, scherzte Lee, worauf Saiko erwiderte, „'In deinem Alter'? Ich könnte dein Vater sein, also brauchst du dich hier nicht als alten Mann aufspielen.“ Beide lachten kurz, verstummten aber, als Lee einen kleinen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß, da das Lachen ihm weh tat. Der Hafen kam in Sicht und schon von weitem konnte man die Gruppe von Piraten sehen, die dort vor dem verkohlten Schiff standen und offenbar nicht so recht wussten, was sie mit sich anfangen sollten. „Lee!“, riefen ein paar seiner Freunde, als er und Saiko nah genug waren um erkannt zu werden. „Oh hi, Leute“, sagte er möglichst lässig um seine Verletzung zu überspielen, „Wo steckt Blink?“, fügte er an Lucy gewandt hinzu. Als Antwort nahm sie ihn an der Hand und führte ihn zum Haus, welches provisorisch von den Piraten genutzt wurde. „Saiko“, sagte Seiya, worauf die Aufmerksamkeit erstmals auf den rothaarigen Mann fiel. „Hallo Seiya“, antwortete er und zerwuschelte ihr gewohnheitsmäßig das Haar, „Du bist ziemlich gewachsen.“ Seiya lächelte nur, für einen kurzen Moment war es wie damals, als sie sich heimlich ins Forschungsinstitut schleichen wollte, aber immer von Saiko erwischt worden war. Der Rothaarige seufzte und meinte dann, „Ich bin nicht gerne der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten, aber es gibt niemanden mehr, der es dir sagen kann“, bei diesen Worten verschwand Seiyas Lächeln, denn sie erahnte schon, was ihr ihr Gegenüber nun sagen würde, „Faust und Quint sind nicht mehr. Es tut mir leid.“ Gerade wollte er sie in die Arme schließen um sie zu trösten, jedoch kam ihm Mike zuvor. Nicht so richtig wissend, was er nun tun sollte, wandte sich Saiko den anderen zu und sagte dann, „Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge auf dieser Insel erledigen. Daher werde ich mich noch von eurem Kapitän verabschieden, es hat mich gefreut euch getroffen zu haben.“ Mit diesen Worten ging er zu dem Haus hinüber, in dem sich Lee befand, und betrat es ohne Umschweife. Drinnen saß Lee mit freien Oberkörper auf einem Stuhl und wurde gerade von Blink in Bandagen eingewickelt. In einem Hinterzimmer konnte er einen bewusstlosen Langhaarigen und einen zweiten Bandagierten erspähen, offenbar Freunde Lees. Woozie, der neben Lee auf einem zweiten Stuhl gesessen hatte, war nun herab gesprungen um den ehemaligen Forscher zu begrüßen. „Oh Saiko, danke nochmal, dass du mich hergebracht hast“, meinte Lee zu dem Neuankömmling, als sich dieser hinunterbeugte um Woozie hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. „Kein Problem. Ich wünschte ich wäre eine größere Hilfe gewesen“, antwortete er und richtete sich wieder auf, „Ich werde mich nun wieder aufmachen. Ich hab noch ein paar Dinge auf dieser Insel zu erledigen“, sagte er und dachte dabei an die Leichen, die er nun einsammeln und bestatten würde. „Saiko, warte“, sagte Lee, als sich sein Gegenüber schon zum Gehen gewandt hatte, „Ich will dir keine unnötigen Scherereien bereiten, aber hast du eine Ahnung wo wir ein neues Schiff herbekommen könnten? Unser Altes ist samt einem Großteil unseres Vermögens in Rauch aufgegangen.“ „Ihr könnt meines haben“, antwortete Saiko ohne zu Zögern, „Ich brauche es nicht mehr wirklich und außerdem kann ich es alleine sowieso nicht manövrieren.“ „Wow, ich weiß gar nicht ob ich das so annehmen kann“, meinte Lee, er griff sich einen Zettel und einen Stift, die zufällig auf dem Tisch gelegen hatten und schrieb etwas nieder, dann reichte er ihn Saiko, „Falls du mal was brauchen solltest, komm einfach zu dieser Adresse.“ Der Rothaarige spähte auf das Blatt Papier und fragte dann, „Was ist das?“ „Das Ergebnis meines größten Plans“, antwortete Lee stolz, fügte jedoch kleinlaut hinzu, „Insofern alles wie geplant verläuft.“ „Okay... danke“, sagte Saiko, nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte, „Ich werde einem deiner Freunde zeigen, wo mein Schiff ist.“ „Nimm Kock mit, er hat den besten Orientierungssinn“, meinte Lee fröhlich. „Gut, dann verabschiede ich mich nun von euch“, mit diesen Worten verließ Saiko das Haus und schritt in die kühle Abendluft hinaus. „Dein größter Plan?“, fragte Lucy, die nun aus dem Hinterzimmer trat und offenbar gelauscht hatte, „Hört sich interessant an. Hast du vielleicht Lust uns einzuweihen?“ „Natürlich, aber wir warten noch bis Kock wieder da ist und Allister wieder zu sich gekommen ist. Außerdem muss ich noch ein paar Telefonate führen,z wo ist unsere Teleschnecke?“ „Telefonate also? Hört sich ja richtig spannend an“, sagte Lucy, als sie die Teleschnecke von der nahen Küchentheke holte, auf der sie gesessen und fröhlich einen alten Laib Brot verspeist hatte, „Wen willst du anrufen?“ Lee lächelte, da er wusste, dass es Lucy nicht aushielt etwas nicht zu wissen, es aber gleichzeitig vermied einfach seine Gedanken anzuzapfen. „Da ich tatsächlich nur die Nummern von O.L. und Prof. Silver kenne ist die Anzahl von möglichen Gesprächspartner sehr gering“, erklärte der Piratenkapitän, packte die Teleschnecke und zog sich in einen anderen Raum des Hauses zurück.